foxholegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Squad Tactics
Here we will begin explaining advanced infantry tactics in squad. These tactics are subject to change with each patch as new content is added frequently. Squad Size A squad is a well coordinated small group of players usually numbering 5-15. It is essential that a squad is present in VOIP (voice) communications; either in the public Discord for their faction/server or in one of their own. Voice Communications It is advised that every squad follow the orders of their Squad Leader and their Second-In-Command. Voice communications should have the following priority for speaking: # Squad Leader's orders # Second-In-Command's orders if the leader is down # Enemy call-outs (we will get to the proper way to do this) As a general rule: Do not do the following in voice chat. # Talk over leaders # Complain about dying # Harass your teammates All of those things lead to a poor squad environment and worse performance. Voice Commands Squad Leader Commands * BREAK BREAK means clear communications ** Basically stop talking immediately ** Don't finish your sentence or try to get a joke in, stop talking completely * ON ME means form up on squad leader * HOLD means stop moving Second-In-Command * HOLD can also be issued by second leader but only if the squad formation is becoming separated due to slow moving players Player Commands * CONTACT can be issued by any player ** Say number of enemies ** Say specialty type if applicable: mortar, rifle, half-track ** Say location in relative or world coordinates *** Relative example: CONTACT right (useful if moving in squad formation) *** World example: CONTACT northwest of (useful for defending areas) ** Say distance in meters ** Contact call-outs ARE NOT ORDERS they are simply to give the squad leader info to give better orders Example good call-outs... * CONTACT NW of LoftMire 100m Rifleman * CONTACT right 30m AT Infantry * 2 CONTACTS E DeepMire 150m Arty Remember be clear and concise. Nothing is worse than someone shouting THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING with no other information. Also keep in mind your squad leader may not even react. Calling out a contact is not an order to the squad to engage. Squad Composition The following guide can be scaled appropriately with the threat and type of operation. I will try to classify the ones we use. I am assuming we are using 10 man squads for operations. There are community Squad Roles in Foxhole but there have been a few soft ones developed that work very well together. Every Operation * Small group of dedicated Scrappers * Small group of dedicated Logistic drivers I really cannot stress the important of scrappers and logistics. Without a few of your players doing these roles your operations will fall flat almost immediately. You need people doing both of these roles ALL THE TIME. Yes it isn't very glamorous but it is how wars are won. Each and every operation also requires available S. Supplies at each FOB or town hall to even be able to spawn. This is made possible with Scrappers and drivers. Offensive Operations Attacking and Pushing operations sort of go hand in hand. Generally speaking these roles are flexible but require certain roles at all times; namely Medic and AT Infantry. Attacking Operation * 2 dedicated Medics * 2 dedicated AT Infantry/Mortar Infantry * 6 Rifleman including the first and second leaders Pushing Operation * 2 dedicated Medics * 2 dedicated AT Infantry/Mortar Infantry * 2 or more Builders * 4 Rifleman or HMG Infantry mix Attacking and Pushing both follow the same basic formula. When pushing out from friendly territory you capture areas with infantry moving very slowly. Builders secure the path behind you on either side of the road and at choke points. You wait for your Builders to be finished before moving up or you will get pushed off very easily. When attacking a town, use grenades and Mortars to demolish defenses. Even better if you have artillery. Using a half-track instead of a HMG squad is advisable as well. Destroy as many spawn buildings as possible on your way to the town hall. Builders begin to build around the enemy town at a safe distance. Ideally you want to surround and cut off the towns re-supply. Blocking them from theirs scrap fields is also advisable. Perform these tasks and it will be a matter of time before the town hall falls and you can begin fortifying the city for yourself. Of important note: The most important thing you can do before pushing is fortifying the town you are leaving. Before continuing the push make sure sufficient defenses have been built including AT Turrets, Pillboxes, and Walls. Transition a significant portion of your attacking forces to building for these to go faster. You'll need to be ready if they counter push. Defensive Operations * Dedicated Mortar Infantry for half-tracks and entrenched enemies * Dedicated HMG Infantry for infantry suppression * Dedicated RPG Infantry for half-tracks * Dedicated Medics The first rule of defense is preparedness. You will not be able to hold a city for long if it does not have enough defensive structures OR they are set up poorly. The golden defense weapons are Mortars and RPGs because they can easily repel vehicles. Refer to the Builders role for how to properly make walls and defenses. Medics are especially important in this case because they directly prevent your team from using up S. Supplies which you are going to be burning through in a siege. Category:Advanced Gameplay